pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL044: Clefabulous Clefable
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 7. Synopsis Green's Clefy manages to get the ice dolls, while Green makes an incredible plan to distract Lorelei and defeat her. Meanwhile, Red continues his battle with Bruno, attacking with Saur and Poli. Bruno hits them back, so Red, using Eevee and the evolutionary stones, attacks with all his might. Chapter Plot Lorelei sees Green put the microphone in Yellow's hat, so when Yellow would be in trouble, Green would assist her. Green tells Lorelei she explained this as a victory strut, so sends Clefable. Lorelei does not see Clefable, so Green reminds Lorelei of Clefable's powers. Lorelei sees Clefable used Minimize and took the ice dolls. Blasty goes to cover Clefable, but Lorelei goes after Clefable. As Blasty attacks Jynx, Clefable drops the dolls, causing Green's arm to be split. Lorelei replies this is what Green deserved for defying Lorelei. Green claims she wanted to do that, as now Sabrina and her are not bound by each other. She collapses, so Lorelei walks away. However, the arm stretches around Lorelei and Jynx, binding them. Lorelei is shocked, while Green stands up, as the arm was actually Ditto's transformation. Green tells she has her arm attached to her, as she hid it in her jacket, which is why she put the jacket before going to Cerise Island. Lorelei is amazed, as to pull that against a member of Elite Four is no small feat. Green admits Lorelei is not bad herself. However, Lorelei worries their plan of the Pokémon refuge will vanish, as humans will drive out Pokémon. She falls unconscious, so Green calls Ditto back and goes to wake up Sabrina. However, Sabrina is already awake and furious, learning that the ice cuffs that were attached to her and Green was a mere Ditto, while they could've gone separate ways. Green simply replies to fool enemies one must fool their friends. Green asks if she can be forgiven, but Sabrina brushes her off. Meanwhile, Red cycles on Onix, while Bruno begins to have headaches. Bill warns Red about Bruno's tactics, but Red is aware of them. Red asks Lt. Surge to leave the battle to him. Lt. Surge admits he would be defeated if Red did not come. Bill sees it is Bruno's Hitmonlee that destroyed his house, though Bruno has no memory of that. Bruno tells he has lost memory of the battle against Red, seeing these headaches cause his memory loss. Still, he goes to face Red, his perfect opponent. Hitmonchan uses Fire Punch on Saur, continued with Thunder Punch. Red sees it was wise to keep Saur, else Poli would've taken much more damage. Red sends Eevee and goes to pick a stone to evolve it into Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon. Hitmonchan uses Ice Punch, which Eevee dodges, so Red evolves it into Flareon, who burns Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan goes to strike back, but Red evolves it into Vaporeon, who soaks Hitmonchan, shocking Bruno, as Eevee can evolve back and forth at its own will. Even if that was an experiment done by Team Rocket, Eevee wants to use that power. It cannot control this power, but Red uses the evolutionary stones to help that, which are not consumed after being used. Bruno sends Machamp to help Hitmonchan, so Red sends Poli, who helps Vaporen, as they all trade blows. Machamp takes off its belt and attacks Poli and Eevee, the latter being thrown down. Bruno admits Machamp wanted to keep the belt, but now, when it is taken off, it releases all the energy it controlled. Poli uses Water Gun, though Machamp stops him and throws him down. As Machamp holds Poli, Vaporeon comes out of the puddle created by Water Gun, as it used Acid Armor. Red evolves it into Jolteon, who uses Pin Missile, hitting Machamp and Hitmonchan. Bruno laughs, as he is now defeated. He admits he does not care of Lance's plan, but wonders if Red's friends are good enough to defeat the rest. He lived his life with powerful Pokémon and wants to continue that. He bids Red farewell, thanking him for the battle, and leaves. Debuts Move *Minimize *Ice Punch *Acid Armor Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 7 chapters